jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden
Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess is an upcoming crossover to be made by Ren the God of Humor and Tigerman531. Plot: The Justice Guardians travel to a new land and meet a warrior named Link. But a mysterious force appears that threatens to destroy everything. Now with the help of a mysterious imp named Midna, Link and the team must find a way to save Link's world. Trivia *Yugi, Tea, Joey, Mai, Tristan, Duke and Serenity will guest star in this. *Due to the affects of the Twilight realm, Jeffrey is forced into his dragon form. *This Adventure is rated PG-13 due to "Twilight Princess" being Rated T for Teens. * SPOILER ALERT: Midna will return in the chronicles episode, ''The Return of Midna''. Scenes Midna *Dragon-Jeffrey: *struggles to break free from his chains* *Jaden: Any luck yet? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *sighs* No. These chains are stronger than i thought. *Patch: How are we gonna get out of here now? *Xion: *sighs* *Wolf Link: ....! *looks and sees an imp like creature in the cell named Midna* *Tammy: ...! *gasps* * DJ: Whoa! * Midna: *smirks and approaches them* I found you! *Xion: Who are you? *Wolf Link: *snarls at Midna* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls at Midna, and wraps his tail around Aqua and Xion* *Midna: Ooooooooh! Aren't you scary! * Dragon-Jeffrey: Who are you?! And where are we?! * Midna: Eee Hee! Are you sure you want to be doing that? Snarling and glaring at me? * Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls* * Midna: Well that's too bad.... I was planning on helping you all out..... if you were nice. *Dragon-Jeffrey: ...? *Midna: Well I'll make you a deal. If you can get over here, maybe I'll tell you! Eee hee! *Xion: You want to help us escape? *Midna: I helped break those chains off you all, right? So now I think I'll help you get out of this place. Eee Hee! *Dragon-Jeffrey: Hm... *Jaden: Come on, guys. There's gotta be a way out of this cell. *Joey: I say we break the door down! *Wolf-Link: *digs a hole under the cell bars* *Joey: ...! Uh, okay. We could do that too. *Jaden: Perfect! That's our exit out! *goes through the hole that Wolf Link dug* Alright everyone. Let's do this one at a time. *Alexis: *goes through the hole* *Aqua: *goes through the hole too* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *watches as everyone goes through the hole one at a time* *(Several team members come out until...) *Jaden: Okay. Who's next? *Dragon-Jeffrey: I'll go. *Jaden: ....! I don't know, big bro. That hole looks too small and narrow for you. * Dragon-Jeffrey: Well, if i do get stuck, you guys know what to do. * Jaden: Right. Good point. * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Besides, I won't mind if it happens. * Jaden: *smiles* True. You seem to have gotten used to it by now. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *nods* Well, here goes. *starts to go through the hole* *(Everyone watches) *(Dragon-Jeffrey manages to get halfway out, but gets himself stuck!) *Jaden: *chuckles a bit* Oh boy. I had a feeling this would happen. *Dragon-Jeffrey: So did i. *Alexis: *smiles* Don't worry, Jeffrey. We'll help get you out. *Jaden: Right. We always manage to free you. Come on everyone!!! *starts to pull on Dragon-Jeffrey's head* * Xion: Let's go, everyone! *starts pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's butt* * Aqua: *pulling Dragon-Jeffrey's head* Hang on, dear!!! You'll be out in no time!!! * Dragon-Jeffrey: Thanks, everyone! * Baby Lily: *coos happily as she pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's butt* *DJ: *while pushing* You can do it, Mr. Dragonheart! *Tammy: *while pushing* We believe in you!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Jesse: *struggling as he pulls Dragon-Jeffrey's front left paw* Boy..... you sure are tight in there, Jeffrey!!! * May: *as she pulls with Jesse* Keep trying, guys!! * Fluttershy: *gives Dragon-Jeffrey's butt gentle pushes* * Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy!! That's not gonna help get him out!! You've got to be more firm!!! Like this!!! *gives Dragon-Jeffrey's butt a super hard push* * Dragon-Jeffrey: Whoa! Take it easy back there, guys. * Rainbow Dash: Sorry. *Dragon-Jeffrey: S'awriiiight. *Atticus: *struggling as he pulls Dragon-Jeffrey's front right paw* He's not budging!!! * Mitsuki: *as she pulls with Atticus* We need to keep trying! * Nails: *while pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's butt* No offense boss, but I think your butt has gotten bigger since the last time! *Dragon-Jeffrey: None taken. I did try to take it easy on eating. *Scamper: *while pushing* Well if you ask me, I'd say you did the opposite. *Dragon-Jeffrey: We can worry about that later. *Batty: *pulls on Dragon-Jeffrey's horn* * Bartok: *pulls on Dragon-Jeffrey's other horn* *Téa: *while pulling* Feeling looser?! *Dragon-Jeffrey: Not really. *DJ: *while pushing* Man....! *Tammy: *while pushing* We can't give up! *Alexis: *starts to pant while pulling* Keep...... going......!!! *Xion: *pants while pushing* *Dragon-Jeffrey:...... Guys? Why don't we take a break? *Xion: You sure, Daddy? *Dragon-Jeffrey: All of you are getting exhausted. So stop and rest for a minute. Okay? *(The team collapses from exhaustion) *Jaden: Sorry, big bro.... We're trying as hard as we can. *Dragon-Jeffrey: It's okay, little bro. *(Suddenly, Dragon-Jeffrey feels something behind him. Baby Lily is still pushing his big butt) *Baby Lily: *giggles while pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's butt) This is so much fun!!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* * Midna: This is getting ridiculous. * Jaden: ....! Excuse me?!?! * Midna: Just leave him behind!! Most of you are already out of that cell and we've got things to do! * Jaden: ....! *angrily* ABSOLUTELY NOT!!!! We're not leaving anyone in our family behind!!!! Especially not Jeffrey!!!! *Yugi: You may not realize this, but we're family. And you *never* leave family behind. Ever! *Midna: We made a deal!!!! *Alexis: We don't care!!! We're not going anywhere until Jeffrey is free!!! * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* * Midna: You're wasting your time. Your fat dragon is never coming out. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls* *Aqua: *angrily* How dare you think about leaving my husband here?!?! * Xion: You leave my Daddy alone!!! * Midna: What is it with you people?! *Jaden: We never leave a friend or family member behind!! * Midna: Well, how do you expect to get him out of there? * May: We don't know yet, but we're not giving up until he's free!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: Once I'm free, we'll keep our part of the deal. *Midna: *sighs* Fine. I'll wait until your dragon is free. *Shining Armor: I don't see you helping out!! *Minda: He got himself in that situation, he can get himself out. *Dragon-Jeffrey: ...! Hm... *Aqua: ...! No! *hugs Dragon-Jeffrey's snout* No. Don't listen to her, dear. Ignore what she says. *Dragon-Jeffrey: I'm sorry. *Aqua: *pets Dragon-Jeffrey's snout* Everything's going to be okay, dear. We'll get you out if it's the last thing we do. I promise it. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Aqua: *smiles* I love you, my cuddly dragon. *kisses his snout* *Dragon-Jeffrey: I love you too, my ocean queen. Stuck again *Wolf Link: *digs another hole* *Dragon-Jeffrey: Here we go again. * Xion: You're not scared, are you daddy? *Dragon-Jeffrey: No. *begins to go through the hole* *Jaden: We're right behind you in case something should happen. * Dragon-Jeffrey: Thank you, bro. * (Dragon-Jeffrey gets halfway though the hole, but gets himself stuck again!) *Dragon-Jeffrey: Oh, boy. *Alexis: Stuck again, Jeffrey? * Dragon-Jeffrey: Yeah. * Jaden: *smiles, walks over to Dragon-Jeffrey's big butt and pets him* Awwwwww, it's okay, big bro. We knew this would happen, and we're not worried. We'll help you get free like we always do. * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* I know. Thanks, little bro. * Jaden: *nods* Now come on! Let's get started! *starts to push Dragon-Jeffrey's big butt* *Baby Lily: *crawls to Dragon-Jeffrey's big butt and starts pushing* Big butt! Big butt! *giggles* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles* That's right, sweetie. Your ol' Uncle Jeffrey's got one huge butt! *Baby Lily: *giggles while pushing* *Xion: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's butt* Hang on, daddy!!! We'll free you!!! * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Thank you, my little Princess. * DJ: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's butt* Gosh.... It must feel embarrassing to have so many people touching your butt, Mr. Dragonheart. *Dragon-Jeffrey: Nah. I don't mind it, DJ. *Tammy: Wow. That's amazing. *starts pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's butt* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Baby Lily: *giggles as she pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's big butt* *Aqua: *giggles as she starts to push Dragon-Jeffrey's butt* Did I overdo it again with cooking too much for you, my chubby cuddly dragon? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles* I don't mind at all, honey. *Aqua: *laughs while pushing* Well, I always say a fat dragon's better than a starving dragon. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* You're right. *Alexis: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's butt* Come on, big boy! You can do it!!! *Baby Lily: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's butt* We wuv you, Uncwe Jeffwey! *Jesse: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's butt* Come on, fatty!!!! Get in there!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: ...! *smiles and chuckles* "Fatty"? Come on. You can do better than that. *Baby Lily: *giggles, then continues pushing* How 'bout "tubby"? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *laughs* Nice one, Lily. *May: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's butt and smiles* It's nice to see you taking this very positvely. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Well, May. I enjoy this now. In fact, I love being a fat dragon now. *Baby Lily: *smiles widely* Weally? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Of coarse. How else would I get stuck this often for my little niece? *Baby Lily: *coos happily* *Rainbow Dash: Okay, lardo! Time for you to get through that hole! *pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's big butt* *Fluttershy: *pushes as hard as she could* *Twilight: *struggling as she pushes* He's not budging even a centimeter! *Xion: *pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's butt* You can do it, Daddy! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Take your time everyone! There's no hurry this time! *Aqua: *smiles as she pushes* We know, dear! *Duke: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's butt* Boy! He sure is in there pretty tight again!! *Joey: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's butt* No kidding! *Dragon-Jeffrey: It's okay, guys. I don't mind at all. *smiles and thinks to himself* Right now, I feel like having this take a while for my little niece's sake. *Baby Lily: *giggles as she pushes* Big butt! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles* That's right, Lily! Give that big butt all you've got! *Baby Lily: *giggles as she pushes* *Jaden: *smiles as he pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's butt* I'm amazed with you, big bro. With how much you love this now. *Dragon-Jeffrey: I've done a lot for you guys. *Téa: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's big butt* And we do what we can to help you in exchange for all you've done for us!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and sheds a tear* *Aqua: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's butt* We all love you, dear!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: I love you guys too! *Xion: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's big butt* Feeling any looser daddy?! *Dragon-Jeffrey: I don't think so. *AppleJack: *struggling as she pushes* It sure don't look like he's gettin' through, y'all! *Rainbow Dash: *as she pushes* Keep trying! *Jesse: *struggles as he pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's butt* Come on........!!! *May: *struggles as she pushes* *Alexis: *struggles as she pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's big butt* He's gotta get through!!! He's just gotta....!!!!! *Xion: *pants as she pushes* *Dragon-Jeffrey: Guys. Why don't you take a break? It's kinda clear by now that I'm not coming out right away. *Xion: You sure, Daddy? *Jaden: We can't just leave you like this though. We're glad that you're happy and that you're enjoying this but we still have to keep going on our quest. And we don't leave anyone in the family behind! *Dragon-Jeffrey: A little rest won't hurt us, guys. *Jaden:...... *nods* Okay. Here's what we'll do everyone. Until Jeffrey's free, we'll make this a campsite and rest up here and wait a while before we're ready to try again. *Aqua: *nods* All right. *Jaden: *smiles and pets Dragon-Jeffrey's big butt* Don't worry, big bro. We're right here for you. We won't leave you no matter what. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Thank you, everyone. *Aqua: *smiles and pets Dragon-Jeffrey's big butt too* I'll especially be right here for you, my chubby cuddly dragon. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* *Aqua: I wish I could get over to the other side where your head is though... *Dragon-Jeffrey: Me too. *Twilight: Let me take care of that. *uses her magic to teleport Aqua over to the other side* *Aqua: *smiles* Thank you, Twilight. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles widely* Honey! *Aqua: *pets Dragon-Jeffrey's snout* Hi, dear. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles, purrs happily and sheds a tear* I don't care anymore if it'll take days for me to get free. As long as I have you over here, my ocean queen, I couldn't be happier. *Aqua: Oh, Jeffrey. *Jaden: You sure you'll be okay over there, big sis?!!?! *Aqua: *smiles* I'll be fine, little brother. *Alexis: *smiles* She's on the side she wanted to be dear. Of coarse she'll be fine. *Jaden: *smiles* True. *Baby Lily: *smiles, then resumes pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's butt* * Dragon-Jeffrey: ...! Whoa! What the....? *Baby Lily: *giggles as she pushes* This is fun!! *Alexis: *giggles* You just don't know when to stop, do you? *Baby Lily: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's big butt* I don't wanna stop yet! I'm not tiwed! *Alexis: *smiles* Aww. *Jaden: *smiles* Let her have her fun, dear. Lily enjoys this. Besides, she's safe where she is. *Baby Lily: *giggles while pushing* *Jaden: Hope you won't mind, big bro!!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* I don't mind at all, little bro! *Alexis: *smiles* Have fun with your uncle, sweetie. We're gonna start working on a little camp in the meantime. *Baby Lily: *smiles* Okay. *resumes pushing* Confronting Zant *Jaden: *eyes glow yellow and voice changes* You're gonna pay for all the pain and suffering you've caused, Zant!!! *Jeffrey: *eyes glow draconically* Your "reign" ends here, Zant!! *Zant: You foolish light-dwellers!!! I am the rightful ruler of this realm!!! I have served the "royal" family for far too long!!! That power should have been mine from the very beginning!!! *Discord: Oh, please! You, a king? Don't make us laugh. *Zant: How can you be so cruel?!? I've served for that impudent family for a long time, and they left me with nothing in the end!!! *Joey: You deserved it!!! People would be crazy to consider you a king! *Alexis: You took the throne by force, cursed our friend Midna, led an attack on Zelda and her people, and you tried to kill us!!!! *Jeffrey: You have made a serious mistake trying to kill us, Zant! *Zant: How dare you speak to your king that way!!! You will show the proper respect towards me or endure death!!! * Lea: I think we'll pass on that. Don't be too disappointed. You had your "perfect little script", but you kinda forgot to write the sequel. Now let's find out what happens! Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531